


Tease Him A Little

by Otte



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otte/pseuds/Otte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginexhobbit: Imagine having to share a room with Fili after the BotFA and being able to hear Kili and Tauriel having sex in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Him A Little

Loud, pleasure filled moan.  
Another.  
Followed by more moans.  
You turned on your other side, trying to push your head further into the pillow. It didn’t help. The moans were still clear, as if the source of them was right next to you.  
And quite true, almost next to you it was. Between you were only a thin wall.  
Letting out a frustrated groan you turned on your bed again, this time on your back.  
\--

“So erm, you can’t sleep either?” 

You turn your head to the direction of the voice. Fili was located on the single bed next to yours. His brother accommondating the next room with his fiance. 

“Really, Fili? You need to ask? How could anyone get some sleep here?”

“Don’t let it out on me! It’s not my fault they’re doing it so loudly!” Fili answered to your complaining.

“I’m sorry, you’re right.” A particular loud moan. “… It’s not your fault. I’m so gonna let him hear about, though.”

“Just him? I think it’s her who’s bothering our sleep the most.”

“But it’s your brother who’s the cause of that. Besides, I’d never do that to her. It’s mean.”

“How’s it okay when it comes to my brother then?” Fili’s voice sounded more amused than confused. 

A moment goes by without either of you saying anything.

It would’ve been a moment of silence without the still ongoing activities of the next room.

Suddenly, you kick the cover off of you and get up from your position on the bed. A sound from Fili’s bed tells you he sat up due your actions even though he doesn’t question you audibly. You walk slowly in the dark towards where you think his bed is. When your knees come in touch with wood, you fall easy onto the bed. Getting under his covers you lay your head on his pillow, while sneaking an arm around his torso. 

“Because you men can take a little teasing.”

He smirks and settles down next to you.


End file.
